


What you deserve

by Mourningstar (skinsuit)



Category: Horror - Fandom, Original Work, Play - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4046326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinsuit/pseuds/Mourningstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A necromancer/serial killer is attempting to raise the bodies of his victims to be zombie sex slaves... but doesn't go as planned. I was inspired by reading the accounts and confessions of the BTK killer and the Green River killer. Oh and bit of Dahmer is thrown in. (This is a playlet)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What you deserve

Scene: a dimly lit unfinished basement. You can see the decaying naked corpses of women laid out around the edges of the room on the dirt floor. In the center stands a balding, pasty, bloated, middle aged man, he has a pencil thin mustache, he wears wire rim spectacles and his balding brown hair is combed over. He is wearing a green flannel shirt and a pair of khaki pants. He has a leather bound book of shadows before him. He has drawn a chalk circle around himself with symbols we cannot see. He shall be known as the NECROMANCER/SERIAL KILLER.

 

NECROMANCER/SERIAL KILLER: I summon back from beyond the veil! Come to me and REVIVE and RISE! YOU WILL GIVE ME WHAT I DESERVE!

 

There is a wind that blows through the room. There is stirring and murmuring among the corpses of the women.

 

The FIRST WOMAN Gets up. She is blonde, there faded mark around her neck from where she strangled to death, her skin is green and rotting.

 

FIRST WOMAN: I lived with my mom. She doesn’t know I’m dead. She thinks I just got angry and left. She still waits for me to call, she still hopes I’m going to walk through the door.

 

The FIRST WOMAN begins to walk to the NERCOMANCER/SERIAL KILLER

 

The SECOND WOMAN rises slowly, she’s a short, pudgy, brunette. Her eyes are white.

 

SECOND WOMAN: It wasn’t honest work or clean work. But I was supporting my little brother and sister. I was raising them. Our junkie Mom was useless.

 

The SECOND WOMAN Begins to walk to The NECROMANCER/SERIAL KILLER

 

The THIRD WOMAN gets up, she’s rail thin and half rotten her hair is falling off in clumps

 

THIRD WOMAN: I left the kids with the sitter before I went to walk the streets. You orphaned them.

 

THIRD WOMAN walks towards the NECROMANCER/SERIAL KILLER.

 

THE FOURTH WOMAN Rises. She appears to be little more then girl. rotting and shuffling she moves towards the NERCOMANCER/SERIAL KILLER. She gets very close.

 

FOURTH WOMAN (whispers): I was four months pregnant. I wasn’t showing yet. But I was. You took two lives instead of one, bastard.

 

The FIFTH WOMAN rises. She’s the oldest her what’s left of her face is lined. She comes towards with an expression of malice.

 

FIFTH WOMAN: I was turning my life around. I was taking nursing classes in the day. That was going to be my last night. I just had to make enough for rent, then I’d quit. Why didn’t you let out of the car when I asked?

 

From the far corner the SIXTH WOMAN slowly jerkily gets up. She’s the oldest corpse. More skeleton than meat now. Rotting she moves like badly joined puppet all jerky and stiff. She has no hair on her bare skull and her her eyes are sockets. A centipede crawls out of one.

 

SIXTH WOMAN: I just needed the money for tina. My life was pain. All pain all the time. The shit I did for meth, if I didn’t get more, and I had to think about it. OR the past or what happened to me growing up. I’d kill myself. But you came along and took care of that didn’t you?

*She cackles it’s a horrible sound*

 

NECROMANCER/SERIAL KILLER: SHUT UP! ALL OF you SHUT UP! I WAS TOLD I’D get what I’d deserve!

 

SECOND WOMAN: You are.

 

NECROMANCER/SERIAL KILLER: I don’t need to talked at by dead whores! I fucked and killed you all! You’re supposed to be my sex slaves forever now!

 

FOURTH WOMAN: You already had us, you what did wanted with us.

 

FIFTH WOMAN: You reduced us to objects. Took away our lives, and our hope.

 

NECROMANCER/SERIAL KILLER: SLUTS! YOU DESERVED IT!

 

FIRST WOMAN: No deserves to have their future taken away forever.

 

THIRD WOMAN: We were all somebody. Mothers, sisters, daughters, students, we all had hopes and dreams.

 

NECROMANCER/SERIAL KILLER: IF YOU WERE SUCH GOOD WOMEN what were you doing selling yourself on the street?! Letting me kill you!

 

*Takes a step towards them*

 

SIXTH WOMAN: If you are such a good necromancer then how come you just stepped outside the circle?

 

The eyes of NECROMANCER/SERIAL KILLER Widen in horror and shock.

 

The women grin and rip him apart.

The end.


End file.
